DISNEY SCHOOL OF THE YOUNG AND FREE
by My-Mermaid
Summary: Angelina Scalino a.k.a. Firefly is the newest student of "DISNEY SCHOOL OF THE YOUNG AND FREE" where all the classic Disney characters are squeezed under one high school roof. With major drama queens, hard core gym teachers and charming guys can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Your outfit:  pin/470415123557588950/

"I swear I'll be fine mum." I say as I attempt to undo my seatbelt to get out of my mum's SUV. I had about 15 minutes to get to the principal's office and being late on my first day at a new school would not be a good idea. "Are you sure you have everything? Your pencil case, your cauldron, your herbs?" My mum suggests as she looks to the backs seats for the fifth time to make sure I have everything I need. "I've got everything! Now as much as I'd love to stay I need to go!" I quickly mutter as I sling my backpack over my shoulder and open the car door before I'm pulled back into a tight hug from my mother. "You'll do great sweetie. This is just the kind of fresh start you need." She whispers in my ear mid-hug. "Thanks mum…"

After a few seconds I push away and get out of the car. I look over my shoulder one last time to see my mother waving frantically out of the window. I wave back half-heartedly and turn back to face my latest battle. Walking up to the main doors I replay all that I'd lost over the past year in my mind. My best friend, my childhood home, my brother, most of my shape shifting ability… but those thoughts are quickly pushed into the back of my head as the excitement and nervousness of a new school kicks in. When I reach the front doors I quickly glance up at the sign above my head "WELCOME TO DISNEY SCHOOL OF THE YOUNG AND FREE".

CHAPTER 1

The doors glide open with ease as I enter the school. Immediately I'm hit with bright colours and exotic smells that it takes me back for a second and I see the tips of my hair briefly change from it's normal light pink to a dark purple. I take maybe two or three steps down the hallway when someone came hurtling towards me at a high speed and knock's me off my feet. Before I regain my balance I feel a strong set of hands hoist me up onto my feet. "Sorry about that. No one usually down this hallway at this time so I wasn't watching were I was going". I look at his face and I see bright orange hair falling slightly in front of big chocolate eyes and bright, smiling mouth with dimples. "Sorry about that." He apologizes while still holding onto my back. "My name is Peter but everyone just calls me Pan and you must be new cause I know pretty much everyone in this school and I think I'd remember someone with bright pink hair". He smiles and gently touches my hair. "Sorry, I'm rambling." He says and drops his hand. "Well, I'm Angel but most people just call me Firefly & yes, I'm new. Could you help me find the office?" I ask confidently. I've always been very cocky and sure of myself.

"Sure!" He says happily. And we start to walk down the hallway. After we fall into a rhythm I turn my head and see him take off his bright green snapback and fix his hair and then put his hat back on. "So, if everyone is in class shouldn't you be in class as well?" I ask curiously. "Well, according to Mr. Lumiere I'm just going to the washroom but I'm sure he'll understand that I had to help a beautiful damsel-in-distress." He smiles and winks at me clearly trying to hit on me. "Ya, you have fun with the whole 'damsel-in-distress' theory." I grab his hat, put it on and run down the hallway. "HEY! THAT'S MY HAT!" He screams at the other end of the corridor and quickly flies down to me. "I'll take that back." He pulls the hat off of my head and returns it back to his head. He glares at me for a second but then we both just laugh and continue down the hall.

When we get to the office he pushes the door open for me then stands near the door. "Well, have fun talking to Mr. Disney and I'll find you in the caf for lunch… I mean, if that's okay?" He blushes slightly and gives me a crooked smile. "Yes, that's fine. I'll see you in the cafeteria." I reply. He opens the office and exits the office.

I walk over to the secretary whose hands are flying all over her keyboard as she enters something into the school computer system. She stops for only a moment to look me up and down. She snarls once she sees my multicoloured hair and asks me my name. "Oh, umm, my name is Angelina Scilano." "Okay, Mr. Disney is waiting for you. He's in his office over there." She explains to me as she points to the door with a sign "Principal Disney". I nod and thank the secretary as she goes back to her typing. I walk over to the door and admire the colourful painting of a castle with fireworks on the door. If the rest of the school was as colourful as this door it might actually make my hair seem ordinary.

I knock on his door before poking my head into his office… Principal Walt Disney had his desk, chair and all of the other items in his office pushed in to the corner of the room. Walt Disney himself was carefully balanced on top of several boxes with a paintbrush in his one hand and I painter's pallet in the other. His brush was beautifully dancing around the wall forming different bubbles of colour. I then noticed that all of the walls had been painted into a beautiful mural. It was beautiful.

"Ummm… Mr. Disney?" It felt weird to interrupt THE Walt Disney but I needed to get to get my information package and get to my class. "Oh! You must be the new student. Excuse me for a second." Mr. Disney carefully got down from the boxes and placed his pallet and brush on the edge of his desk and grabbed a yellow envelope and handed it to me "Inside there should be your new class schedule, locker number and lock, an agenda with some basic information on the school and our dress code. But what you're wearing it fine." He explains as I look through the contents of my package. "So, if you have any questions now I'd be happy to here it." He says cheerfully while he clasps his hands behinds his back. "Ummm… So… Will I stand out for my… whole, hair thing?" I ask kind of embarrassed. I was kind of teased for my hair. I'm kind of over it but it still kind of bugs me. "Well, here we have people that come in all different shapes and sizes. So, I hope everyone won't think too much of you hair." "Okay." I sigh a little bit of relief. "Well if that's everything," Mr. Disney stops to check the Mickey Mouse watch on his wrist "Than everyone will be stopping for lunch. Would you like me to walk you to the cafeteria?" "No, that won't be necessary, Mr. Disney. I'm sure I can figure it out on my own." I mean how hard can it be to find a cafeteria?


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make Jim Hawkins love books so I hope you don't mind. Still don't own any of the characters!

Long story short I should have accepted the help from Mr. Disney. After walking for about 20 minutes to try and find the cafeteria I had to ask a teacher for help. Luckily Mr. Sullivan was happy guide me to the cafeteria. After walking for a minute or so of walking, I finally found the cafeteria.

"Thank you Mr. Sullivan. I'll be fine now."

"Okay Angelina. If you need anymore help, you know where my office is." He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a kind smile then leaves.

It was really easy to find Pan in the caf. He was easy the loudest person there. A couple of other people surrounded him, all equally as loud as he was. I walked confidently over to him and carefully hid behind him so he couldn't see me. Once hidden behind him, I took off his hat and put it on.

"Well I know only one person that would do that and not worry about being tackled so I'm assuming that Firefly is here!" He explains as his friends all laugh

"Sorry, you can have your hat back." I put his hat back on at a funny angle and he glares at me but then just returns to his normal crooked smile. I take a seat next to Peter and a girl that had big black hair and a pink ribbon tied to hold her hair out of her face.

"So, let me introduce you to the gang. Dude over there in the sweater Jack Frost, Guy in the muscle tank is John Smith, girl next to you Esmeralda and the guy in front of you not looking up from his book is Jim Hawkins." Pan told me their names in a presenting manner.

John then proceeded to flex his muscles, Esmeralda waved and Jack smiled. Jim still refused to look up from his book. He was extremely focused and was clearly trying to tune out the rest of the world.

"Wow Jim. Way to really welcome such a pretty lady too the group." John says ruffling my hair.

Jim looked up from his novel and glared at Pan. He still refused to look at me.

"Hey, I can respect a good book." I chuckle, "One time I though it would be good to read my favourite potions book before a test and when I finally looked up from my book, I realized that everyone was pretty much done the test and I had 5 minutes to finish it!"

Everyone burst out laughing and I even saw Jim shuffle a little bit and smirk.

"Wait, but what did you get on the test?" Jack says mid laugh moving a little bit closer to hear me better.

I pause from embarrassment before speaking. "Let's just say my mum insisted I have a tutor for six months."

At this point Pan, Jack and John were hobbled over laughing and Esmeralda had here head rested down on the cafeteria table giggling. I even got Jim to smirk.

*Bell rings*

"Guess it's time to go." John says while putting all of his leftover garbage in the nearby trashcan.

"This is going to sound really lame guys." I say shyly. "But could one of you show me to my potions class? I got really lost trying to find the cafeteria alone."

"I've got my French class summative, and I can't be late for that." Esmeralda explains to me.

"We've got gym class. And it's my favourite and Jack has been late to that class so many times that the punishment for being late are called 'Jacks'." John laughs to himself as he punches Jack in the arm.

"Jim has potions next." Pan smirks and winks at me. "He could take you. Maybe then he'll actually talk to you."

"Sure. If Jim won't mind." I mutter looking over at jim.

""No, it's fine. I'll walk with you." Jim says as he packs up his book. That's when I get to finally look at the cover of his book. _'Lord of the Flies by William Goulding'_ Wow, he has really good taste in books.

"Bye everyone!" I say as we all head our separate ways. Hawkins and I heading down a short hallway then down a winding staircase.


End file.
